Why? Are You Jealous?
by DanzQueenB
Summary: Tenten likes Neji and Sakura likes Saskue. Ino gives them some advice. Seems jealous is the way to go. SakuSask NejiTen InoShika some SakuNaru and TenLee I do not own Naruto!
1. The Problem

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Why? Are You Jealous?

Chapter 1:The Problem

*Sigh* "Why won't Saskue pay any attention to me?"

"All Neji wants to do is train! I almost died last time!" Tenten sighed, "When will he see that I like him," She blushed, "More than a friend?"

Tenten and Sakura sighed in sync. The two kunoichi were sat under a tree in the shade. The hot sun beat down on them.

"Do we have a bit of boy trouble, girls?" The girls spun round to see their friend, Ino.

"It's okay for you, Ino. You already have a boyfriend." Tenten remarked. Ino smiled and said,

"Shikamaru? Yeah." Sakura folded her arms and looked the other way. Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Still chasing after Uchiha, eh?" Sakura frowned. Tenten suddenly had an idea.

"Ino, how did you get Shikamaru to like you?" Ino blushed.

"He's always had a crush on me." Tenten frowned.

"But how did you get him to ask you out?" Ino smiled evilly.

"Jealousy is a girl's secret weapon."

"Huh?" Tenten and Sakura said. Ino sweat dropped.

"You have a lot to learn!" Sakura jumped to her feet and asked Ino,

"So, you will help us?"

"Help you with what?" Tenten stood up.

"With our little boy problem!" Ino frowned and scratched her head.

"Sounds like a drag."

"_Ino and Shikamaru have only been dating a month and she is already sounding like him." _Thought Tenten. Ino looked at her friends faces before she burst out laughing.

"I'm kidding. Of course I will help." Ino beckoned her friends closer. "Now here's what we have to do."

***

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten sat in a circle under the tree.

"First I need to know who you both like." Tenten blushed.

"Neji Hyuaga," Sakura looked at the ground and frowned.

"You already know who I like." Ino smirked. Sakura glared at her. Ino closed her eyes and frowned.

"This will be very hard," Suddenly her eyes opened and a smile formed on her face, "But I love a challenge."

**I wonder what's going to happen? :)**


	2. Here's The Plan

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Naruto**

**This story is so fun to write.**

Recap: Ino closed her eyes and frowned.

"This will be very hard," Suddenly her eyes opened and a smile formed on her face, "But I love a challenge."

Chapter 2

Here's The Plan

The three kunoichi's sat under the tree in a circle.

"To make them like you, my plan is jealousy." Ino explained.

"How do we do that?" Tenten inquired.

"An example would be," Ino turned to Sakura, "If someone kissed Saskue right in front of you, how would you feel?" Sakura clenched her fist.

"That girl is a dead person."

"_Wow, not what I was thinking." _Ino sighed then smirked, _"And who said it was a girl." _She thought remembering the time Saskue kissed Naruto.

"So you'd feel...." Sakura scratched her head.

"Mad and um jealous..." Ino jumped to her feet frightening Sakura and Tenten.

"That's it!" Ino held up a thumbs up.

"_She reminds me of Gai Sensei __when she does that." _ Tenten nodded her head.

"So we have make them jealous by flirting with other boys?" Ino nodded.

"Exactly," Ino frowned. "But for this to work, Tenten can't flirt with Saskue and Sakura can't flirt with Neji."

"Okay," They both said then mumbled under their breath, "Eww, like I would even try."

"Also you must tell them the situation. I don't like when peoples hearts get broken."

"_Right that's exactly why you turned Choji down." _Thought Sakura and frowned.

"Well, I could flirt with Lee because we are like best friends. Also he's on my team and he hangs out with Neji and me."

"Great idea, Tenten." Ino gave her a smile. Sakura cleared her throat.

"Actually, I thought I would be the one flirting with Lee."

"What makes you think that?" Tenten was wondering.

"He actually likes me." Tenten's eye twitched. Ino saw her fists clench.

"And he doesn't like me!" Ino could feel a tension.

"Girls! Girls!" They turned to face her. "Calm down. Sorry Sakura, but I think Tenten should flirt with Lee." Sakura folded her arms.

"Neji is Lee's rival and they're on the same team. Maybe you should flirt with Saskue's rival." Sakura looked at the sky and thought.

"_Now who is Saskue's rival? He never really liked Lee but..." _Sakura looked at Tenten, _"He has already been claimed. Then there is Neji but Ino already said we couldn't date him. Who is Saskue's rival?!"_

"Can you not figure it out?" Ino brought Sakura out of her deep thought.

Sakura's POV

I glanced over to Tenten and then to Ino. They were up to something.

"There is Garra but I don't feel very comfortable about that." Ino placed her hand on my shoulder.

"He is on your team." Ino backed up for a second.

"_He is on my team, well there's me and Saskue and __Kakashi but they can't mean him then that leaves." _I gasped then screamed. Ino and Tenten covered their ears.

"You are talking about Naruto!"

"Relax Sakura. He like's you. He is on your team and he is Saskue's rival. It's perfect." Ino said.

"_It's perfect except it's Naruto!" _I sighed. I couldn't win.

Normal POV

"So, what do we have to do?" Tenten asked.

"Tomorrow, when you go training, inform them of the plan and your on your own from then. Though I expect you both to be at my house tomorrow night to discuss what happened." Sakura and Tenten both nodded.

**What's going to happen? And how will Lee and Naruto react. Lee and Tenten will be first.**


	3. Tenten and Lee

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Naruto

Recap:

"So, what do we have to do?" Tenten asked.

"Tomorrow, when you go training, inform them of the plan and your on your own from then. Though I expect you both to be at my house tomorrow night to discuss what happened." Sakura and Tenten both nodded.

Chapter 3

Tenten and Lee

Tenten's POV

I walked slowly to the training ground. I was in no rush.

"_How is Lee going to react to all of this?"_

My worry grew as I neared the training ground.

"Hello, youthful flower." I spun round to see Lee smiling.

"Lee you scared me!"

"Sorry, Tenten. Do you wish me to do 200 pushups." I laughed.

"_Lee sure was funny."_

"No need Lee, actually there is something I want to talk to you about."

Lee's POV

"_Tenten wants to talk to me? I wonder what it's about?"_

Tenten frowned then said,

"I need you to help me make Neji like me." She blushed.

"_She likes Neji?!"_

"So will you?"

"What would I have to do?" Tenten shrugged.

"I guess we could go out on a date." Tenten's eyes looked at the floor.

"Sure, why not." _"That way I will be better than Neji, YES!"_

"Thank you Lee!" Tenten gave me a big hug. I found myself blushing. Someone cleared their throat.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" I spun round to see Neji. I smiled, I had a plan. I leaned towards Tenten and whispered in her ear,

"8. I will meet you at your house." Then I leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Tenten's POV

"_Oh No, It's Neji. Just remain calm." _Lee leaned in and whispered in my ear,

"8. I will meet you at your house." Then he got closer and gave me a peck on the check. I found myself blushing like mad.

"See you later, Tenten." And with that he ran off, through the tree's.

"_Did that really happen?"_

Neji POV

I walked towards the training ground.

"_I hope Tenten isn't late today. I'm ready to train."_ I walked through the trees. I saw someone in green spandex hugging someone.

"_Must be Lee."_ Then I frowned, _"Who would Lee be hugging?" _I walked closer to see. It was Tenten. This looked really awkward. I opened my mouth to say something when a fly flew in my mouth. I cleared my throat to get rid of it. Lee let go of Tenten and they looked at me.

"_I have to say something now." _"Excuse me, what are you doing?" _"Did that sound as lame as I thought?" _Lee was leaning in.

"_What is he up to?"_ I watched as he kissed her cheek. She was as red as a cherry. _"Did I miss something?" _Lee ran through the trees to find Gai Sensei.

"So, lets go train." Tenten smiled.

"Sure." I said. _"Something werid is happening and I want to know what!"_

**I'm not sure if Neji would swallow a fly but it could happen! Seems like the plan is going great for Tenten but what will happen with Sakura and Naruto.**


	4. Sakura and Naruto

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto!**

Chapter 4

Sakura and Naruto

Sakura's POV

I was still pissed about this.

"_Me and Naruto, ha. This was so not going to work."_ I was walking over to the bridge to meet for training. I saw Naruto first. Kakashi was late, of course, but Saskue wasn't there.

"Hi Sakura chan."

"Hi Naruto, can we talk?"

Naruto POV

"_Sakura wants to talk to me? Keep calm Naruto. It's probably about some ninja thing."_

"Can you help me make Saskue jealous?"

"_WHAT?! She has to be kidding. I refuse!" _

"So Naruto what's the anwser?" I frowned and folded my arms.

"The anwsers no." Sakura's eye twitched.

"_Did it get colder or is that me?" _Sakura raised a fist and started to walk towards me.

"Wrong anwser."

Sakura's POV

"_No! Who did he think he was?My fist will change his anwser!" _I walked closer. Suddenly I tripped on a rock. All that ran through my head was,

"_Stupid Rock!" _

Naruto's POV

"_Uh Oh. Sakura is getting closer!" _All of a sudden I felt Sakura as she fell on top of me.

"_What the hell just happened? What..." _My thoughts were interupted by Sakura's lips as they touched mine.

Sakura's POV

"_What is happening... Naruto's a good kisser!"_

"Guys? May I ask what's going on?"

"_Shit, it's Saskue!"_

Saskue's POV

I ran through the town. I was late. My alarm had not gone off and I was going to be later than Kakashi, if that's possible. I near the bridge. I hear Sakura shouting at Naruto, normal stuff. All of a sudden, it was quiet. That is not normal. I ran faster, maybe they got ambushed. I turned the corner to see Sakura kissing Naruto on the floor.

"_What the HELL?"_

"Guys? May I ask what's going on?" Sakura turned to face me, her face blushing like mad.

"_And here I thought she like'd me."_ Sakura stood up and brushed herself off and helped Naruto up.

Sakura's POV

"_STUPID ROCK!"_

Naruto's POV

"_Did that really happen?"_

Saskue POV

"_See what happens when I'm late." _I sighed. Naruto turned to Sakura.

"So 6:30 at Ichiraku Ramen Bar?"

"Sure sounds great!" Kakashi appeared,

"Hi guys, sorry I got lost..."

"We know lets just go train!" I screamed. I didn't even care that all three of them were looking at me.

"_I'm never being late again."_

**Poor Saskue. He just thinks it happened because he was late.**


	5. Bench Talk

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Naruto

**It seems that the plan is going ahead.**

Chapter 5

Bench Talk

Neji`s POV

I couldn`t at all concentrate at all on training. All I could think about was Lee and Tenten. I'm not saying I'm jealous, I'm just saying it's well werid.

Tenten threw another kunai knife at me. It hit me in the shoulder. I fell to the ground.

"Oh my God! Neji are you okay?" She ran over to aid me. I let her prop me up against a tree. I quickly said,

"It's okay, Tenten. I should have been concentrating. Great throw though." Tenten smiled. Then a thought poped into my mine that just had to ask.

"Tenten, what did Lee tell you?" She blushed and started to fidget with her hands. It reminded me of Hinata.

"Just he'd pick me up at 8 at my house. Coming! Someone's calling me." And with that she left through the trees. No one called her. I glanced at the floor. So, Lee's taking her for a date. I'm fine with that. I noticed my fist clench. Or maybe I'm not okay with it. I need a walk.

Saskue's POV

I asked Kakashi if I could go home.

"Why Saskue? You always enjoying training." I looked over at Sakura and Naruto who were laughing.

"I'm not feeling very well." Kakashi nodded and I turned to walk home. Maybe I just needed a walk in the park.

I walked in the direction of the park. I was not jealous! Was I?

I sat on a bench and put my head in my hands.

Neji`s POV

The park was sure nice at this time of year. A sharp pain in my shoulder reminded me I needed to sit down. I saw a bench and who was there? It was Saskue Uchiha. He looked really...um sad. I needed to sit down so I decided to sit by him. He looked up at me when I sat down then his eyes glanced over to my shoulder. I chuckled.

"Pay attention, when fighting Tenten!" He continued to stare at me.

"So what's wrong?"

"The girl on my team is dating my best friend who's really my rival and this is not normal!" He took a breath.

"And I think I might like her." I turned to look at him. Ice cube Uchiha likes a girl? Wait he just described what hapened to me today!

"What about you? Tenten usually never gets a single scratch on you."

"This is going to sound werid but..."

Saskue's POV

"Everything you said happened to me." WHAT?! He has got to be kidding. Neji went on to explain what had happened between Tenten and Lee.

"Well, at least they weren't making out in front of you." I pointed out. Neji blushed and started to laugh. I joined in the laughter. Why? I'm not sure but it felt good to get that off my chest. Neji stopped laughing and looked in deep thought. Suddenly...

"You said Sakura and Naruto are going on a date right?" I nodded.

"Feel like going on a spying mission on Sakura and Naruto and Tenten and Lee?" I nodded again. This was going to be fun.

**What will the guys get up to? Sorry if there are spelling mistakes. The computer is messing up. The next chapter might not come out for a while but we will see!**


	6. The Dates

DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

I just realized I've been spelling Sasuke wrong…SORRY!

Chapter 6

The Dates

Neji and Sasuke decided to follow Naruto and Sakura around first. Neji hid in a bush by the Ichiraku Ramen Bar while Sasuke was in a tree. It was 6:40. Sakura was already there but Naruto was no where to be seen.

"You have got to be kidding me! She likes this guy and he can't even show up on time for a date he arranged?" Neji grumbled, "If he's any later, we will miss Tenten's and Lee's date." Sasuke checked his watch. It wasn't like Naruto to be late for anything. Sakura checked her watch and started to walk away from the bar. Yes! thought Sasuke, the dobe has failed.

"Wait, Sakura!" Naruto came running over to her.

"Why are you so late?" Sakura started to tap her foot.

"I ran over to Ino's flower shop to get you this." He revealed a rose, "She wouldn't believe it was for you, so she made me wait extra long. It was torture!" Sakura smiled.

"Whoa, he's smooth." Neji commented. Sasuke growled.

"I already ate, and I called my mom already and she wants me home." Naruto looked sad.

"I'm really sorry." Sakura leaned in and their lips touched.

"Holy SHIT!" Sasuke yelled and he fell out the tree.

"You're going to break our cover."

"Sasuke! Neji! What are you doing?" Sasuke looked up to see Sakura glaring at him.

"Um…nothing. Come on Uchiha." With that Neji grabbed Sasuke's arm and ran, dragging him down the street. When they were far enough, Neji yelled,

"We got caught because of you!" Sasuke looked at the ground.

"Sorry." Neji saw he looked depressed.

"Cheer up. We are going to go spy on Lee now. It will be fun!" And with that they ran in the direction of Tenten's house. This time Lee was early and in his arm in had a bunch of roses. Sasuke smirked.

"You have got to be kidding me! Spandex he… he…" Neji went quiet.

"Hi Lee. Oh those are great."

"Ready to see a movie?"

"And it should be youthful!" Tenten laughed. Neji cringed. What girl would like a guy who said youthful every five seconds? Neji and Sasuke followed closely. They were near the movie theater when,

"Guys what are you doing?" Tenten had caught them. Sasuke sighed,

"I give up as a ninja, we've been caught twice!"

"Twice?" Tenten raised her eyebrow. Neji looked at his arm, (NO WATCH)

"Look at the time, got to go!" And with that Neji dragged Sasuke down the street again. Operation spy mission- failure!

I wanted to get this done so if it's not very good, I'm Sorry 


	7. Ino's House

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Ino's house

"I didn't know Lee was so romantic." Tenten blushed.

"He probably learned from Gai sensei!" Ino smirked and Sakura burst out laughing. Tenten turned crimson. Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes.

"But I felt the same way about Naruto though." Ino nodded but raised an eyebrow when Tenten frowned.

"I need to tell you guys something." Sakura nodded to.

"Me too!"

"Maybe say it at the same time." Ino suggested. The two girls took a deep breath.

"Neji and Sasuke were following me!" They looked in shock at each other.

"You too?" They said at the same time. Ino squealed.

"You know what this means right?" The two girls frowned.

"No." Ino sweat dropped.

"They are jealous." Tenten scratched her head.

"I don't think Neji could ever be jealous of Lee." Sakura nodded too. All of a sudden, Sakura and Tenten jumped.

"My phones vibrating." They said together. They stared down at the texts they had gotten. Sakura's face went red and Tenten dropped her phone.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked scared.

"He-he wants to-to talk to m-m-me-e." Tenten stuttered. Sakura nodded too. Ino looked taken back then she smiled.

"Well you best be going then." Ino pushed the two girls out the door, and let out a sigh.

"Finally, one of my plans worked."

**Sorry it's such a short chapter. Coming up next Tenten and Neji's meeting.**


	8. Neji and Tenten

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Neji and Tenten

Tenten walked to the Gai training ground, where Neji had said to meet. She twisted a loose strand of hair around her finger. What was he going to say?

She got nearer and seeing as he was not there yet, she leaned against a tree.

"Late as usual." Tenten jumped and looked up to see Neji sitting on the branch in the tree. Tenten cringed and pulled out her phone.

"I got your text, what did you want to talk about?" Neji shrugged.

"I was wondering if…" He paused. "If you were coming to training tomorrow." Tenten's eye twitched. You have got to be kidding me! She thought. Neji jumped down from the tree. He didn't look at her when he spoke.

"So I hear you and Lee huh?" Tenten folded her arms.

"Why do you care?" Neji bit his lip.

"I-I-I" Tenten smirked.

"You're starting to sound like Hinata." Tenten couldn't believe she was able to talk so strong. Neji got closer so that Tenten could feel his breath.

"I care because you're my teammate, my best friend." Tenten frowned. So he didn't like like her.

"And I don't think Lee is very uh suitable for a girl like you." Tenten laughed.

"You sound like my dad. Okay, if Lee isn't suitable then who is?" Neji took a deep breath.

"How about…me?" Tenten was taken back. Did he just say that?

Neji frowned. That did not work to his plan. He blushed and said,

"You see because I have liked you for a while because your not one of those fan girls who drive me insane…"

"Neji!" Neji stopped talking. Tenten smiled.

"I like you too, I don't like Lee."

"You don't?" Neji asked confused.

"No I don't but I still can't believe Ino's plan worked!" Neji frowned.

"Plan?" Tenten thought fast. She quickly leaned in and their lips meet. Neji was taken surprised but he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist, while Tenten wrapped her arms around his neck.

Across the village, a girl with pink hair was walking towards the bridge to meet up with Sasuke Uchiha.

**Sorry if I spelt Sasuke's last name wrong. I was going to get Tenten to say shut up and kiss me but this works too!**


	9. Sakura and Sasuke

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 9

Sakura and Sasuke

The pink haired girl trudged along to the bridge to meet Sasuke.

"_What if he's really mad at me?"_ She thought. As she neared the bridge, she saw him leaning on the bridge looking at the water which flowed under. Sakura walked right up to him.

"Sasuke, I…" She began but was interrupted.

"Sakura, why are you going out with Naruto?" That had caught her off guard.

"Sasuke, I…" Sasuke turned to face her.

"I thought you found Naruto annoying and loud."

"Sasuke, I…"

"I would have thought you would have gone for a better person. You deserve better."

"Sasuke…"

"I think you should dump Naruto and find a better guy," Sasuke walked closer to her, "A guy who wouldn't embarrass you or annoy you."

"Sasuke…" Sasuke was now standing in front of her.

"A guy like…me." Sakura went into shock but was able to snap out of it. She grabbed Sasuke's shirt collar and said,

"Shut up and kiss me Sasuke-kun." Sakura's lips locked with his. When they came for air, Sakura said,

"I didn't think Ino's plans would have actually worked." Sasuke gave her a confused look. Sakura backed up a little but didn't notice the bridges barrier had broken.

"Sakura, stop!" Sasuke ran towards her and grabbed her waist but was too late and they both fell into the river. They came to the surface of the water and Sakura started to laugh. She put her arms around Sasuke's shoulders.

"I love you." Sasuke smiled and said,

"So do I," And they once again kissed.

The End

You may be wondering what happened to Naruto and Lee.

Naruto realized that Hinata was the one for him and he became Hokage

And Lee trained so hard that he became a Taijutsu master and ladies were swooning over him in his big mansion…he became very rich.

And me? I finished this story!


End file.
